


I Didn't Know I Was Lonely Until I Saw Your Face

by guety



Series: The brightest  stars shine forever (Costume Designer AU) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, collab game group 1, written for the yoi collab game, yoi Costume Designer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov always plans every part of his performances carefully, getting involved with every step of the process. However, just once, he wants to start by the end and leave the central idea in the hands on a young and promising costume designer, the only one who can help him.





	I Didn't Know I Was Lonely Until I Saw Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's the part I wrote for the Yoi Collab Game on twitter! I'm part of group one along with Silakbo, YuriPirozkhi, and our artists DramaticDandy, MsEllyG and SeanConneraille. It was really fun working with you guys!! 
> 
> I got assigned with writing ~the romance~ or the beginning of it at least! It can be read as an independent story tho. Hope you guys enjoy ;)

Viktor Nikiforov always plans every part of his performances carefully. First, he chooses a theme, a story to tell, and then commissions a piece of music to go with it, working with the composer to make sure the rhythm and melody are the right ones. He makes sure to reinvent himself every year, never sticking to a particular image. One season he picks a dramatic piece, the next he skates a light and funny program set to a melody reminiscent of popular old cartoons for children, just because he can. Two seasons ago, once he was known for producing all his programs, he set his Free Skate to a Vivaldi’s Four Seasons medley, because nobody would expect Viktor Nikiforov to choose such an overdone piece right in the peak of his career. Of course, costumes are a vital part of his program, and he always picks them with the utmost care, paying attention not only to the design, but also materials and finishing touches. He always has a clear vision of what he wants, and he never settles for anything less than the best.

He’s never commissioned a Little Stars outfit but, of course, he knows the brand.Everyone in the sport does. It's been around for quite a few years but had only gained notoriety in the figure skating world two seasons ago, when Phichit Chulanont, figure skater and Instagram celebrity in the rising, became a regular model for it on and off the ice, often posting pictures of himself wearing the newest creations.

Rumor has it that all of Little Stars’ designs are imagined and manufactured by only one person who goes by the name “Yuuri K.”, although there are no pictures of said person in the net and his regular clients refuse to give any details. 

It's mysterious and Viktor loves a good mystery as much as anyone else so, of course, he’s intrigued. He does like Yuuri K.’s costumes too, he can recognize a good design when he sees it and it's obvious that a lot of care and dedication goes into them. They have that point of originality that he appreciates so much while keeping a unique and recognizable style. All of the designs have one thing in common: one way or the other, they incorporate stars. Sometimes they’re big and obvious, others it takes a bit of observation to notice but they’re always there, to the point that the phrase “I see stars” has become a staple term in the skating world, used to identify one of Yuuri K.’s designs. 

However, although Viktor admires his work, he’s never tried to collaborate with Yuuri K. He only makes a few skating costumes each year and prefers long-term partnerships rather than just a one-time job, so it’s quite complicated to even just get his contact number. In a way, he feels like he prefers to admire the work from the outside, without taking part on it.

Or at least, that’s what he used to think until he sees the picture. It’s Chris who shows it to him, because Viktor doesn’t even follow Phichit’s Instagram account. The photo shows a young Asian man, probably in his early twenties, wearing a rendition of  Viktor’s FS costume of this season in blue with silver and black details instead of purple and gold. He’s not looking at the camera, but rather somewhere else, with a shy yet hopeful expression, as if he was longing for something or someone.It’s just a picture, but it captures what Viktor was trying to convey with his program much better than he could in 4 minutes of skating, and he’s won 6 gold medals with that program. According to the caption, the boy in the picture is Yuuri K. himself, the very first picture of him ever posted online. He’s only visible from the waist up and his facial features are barely distinguishable, but it’s enough for Viktor. 

This past season, he’s been asked time and time again what is he planning for next year. He always gives a vague answer that makes him seem mysterious but the truth is: he has no clue. Should he retire now that he’s the World Champion for the 5th consecutive time? He’s already 27, but he’s successfully avoided major injuries the past few years so he could go for a couple of seasons more, at least until the next Olympics, if he wanted. The question is, does he want to? Part of him feels like he’s done everything, achieved everything. He’s tried all the styles and won every title, and he lost the motivation to continue along the way. No matter what he does, he can’t seem to surprise the audience anymore. They’ve become too used to him being excellent and surprising and he doesn’t know how to reinvent himself anymore. He feels tired, but at the same time, what is he if not a skater? He’s never given a serious thought to what he should do after retiring because he was too focused on perfecting programs and creating new ones. Should he become a coach or a choreographer? Could he really inspire another skater, now that he has lost all inspiration for himself?

Those doubts that have been plaguing him all season, that were suffocating him, they all disappear with just one picture. He just needs to take a look at Yuuri K.’s profile, and he knows.

Turns out, Yuuri K.’s full name is Yuuri Katsuki and he lives in Hasetsu, Japan. It takes Viktor a few days of pulling strings and begging to get this information, and he's on a plane as soon as he knows where to go. Yakov thinks he’s being too dramatic and Yuri calls him an idiot, but Viktor pays them no mind. All his life, he’s thought he could only find strength within himself and now he has none left. Perhaps it’s time to change the way he does things and let someone else inspire him.

On the flight, he plans what he’s going to tell Yuuri. He wants his words to have as much impact as Yuuri’s picture had on him. He’ll say “Yuuri! Make a costume for me!” and “I’ll create a program for that costume that will win gold at the GPF”. He rehearses the whole scene in his mind, trying to guess Yuuri’s reaction, hoping he can surprise him as much as Yuuri has surprised Viktor.

Meeting Yuuri while bathing naked in the open air hot springs of his parents’ ryokan wasn’t exactly part of the plan, but at least the shock value is there.

In fact, for the first time in his life, nothing goes to plan. For starters, he hadn’t even considered that Yuuri would refuse to design for him. He created a costume based on his Free Skate, so Viktor guessed he was a fan. Why wouldn’t he want Viktor Nikiforov to wear one of his creations?

“I don’t think I can help you,” Yuuri says while they have dinner together in the ryokan’s common room. He’s got big brown eyes that refuse to look directly at Viktor and round, chubby cheeks that can’t seem to stop blushing completely. He seemed attractive in what little was shown of him in Phichit’s picture, but he’s even better in person. 

“I will pay twice your normal rates,” He doesn’t know how much Yuuri usually charges his clients, but he can probably afford it.

“It’s not about the money,” Yuuri sighs. “I don’t have the ability to create what you want.” 

What Viktor wants, as he himself has explained to Yuuri, is a costume that reflects who he is, that can inspire him to create the best program of his life. For once, he's going to entrust the core to someone else and work from there. He feels like that's the only way he can be original anymore.

“I believe you do,” He’s being honest. “Your version of my Free Skate costume was perfect.”

“That was just a copy,”

“A rendition is not a copy,” Viktor corrects. “I could see your skill and personality in it. I’ve seen all your designs, Yuuri. They’re good, do you think I don’t know what I’m talking about?” 

Yuuri recoils a little. “It’s not that,”

Viktor leans on the table. “Nobody knows the real you, Yuuri. In that, we're the same.” He touches Yuuri's cheek, just a light brush. Yuuri tenses, but doesn't pull apart. “Don’t you want to show the world what you're capable of?”

Yuuri’s eyes open wide. He looks vulnerable, as if Viktor had just touched a deep, hidden part of his soul instead of his face, but his eyes shine with determination. 

“I do,” Yuuri replies firmly, and looks at Viktor directly in the eyes for the first time. 

He smiles widely. “Perfect!” It’s funny, but he actually feels relieved, as if he was actually fearing that Yuuri would refuse. He can't remember the last time he’s been scared of rejection, used as he is to get his way. It’s not exactly a positive feeling, but it is a feeling and he hasn't been feeling much lately, so he welcomes it and wonders if he’ll get to experience other emotions thanks to the beautiful boy sitting in front of him. Good emotions, hopefully. The kind that involve butterflies in his stomach and fireworks on the back of his head.

“But, Viktor,” Yuuri fidgets and bites his lower lip - he’s got really nice lips - apparently hesitating, then takes a deep breath and speaks again. “You want me to create a costume that conveys what you are, but I don’t know you. This is the first time we’ve met.”

“That could indeed be a problem,” Viktor agrees and worries that Yuuri is about to refuse again, this time for good. 

Fortunately, Yuuri is full of surprises.

“Give me a month,” He says, leaning on the table, closing the distance between them. “After that, I will create the best costume you could dream of.” He is serious, it’s evident, and Viktor couldn't be more intrigued. Where was he hiding all that confidence just a second ago? What a fascinating boy.

“So, you want me to live here with you for a month, to get to know each other better?” Viktor teases, giving his best flirty smile. 

Yuuri blushes. “That’s not… We’re supposed to work together, aren't we?”

“Well, I was planning to take some time off and Hasetsu seems lovely enough, so why not?” He winks, just because he’s enjoying the reaction he’s getting from Yuuri, and offers his hand. “Let’s win gold together.” He’s been flirting and teasing during all the conversation, but he’s dead serious now.

Yuuri shakes his hand. “Thank you for choosing me, Viktor.” It’s earnest, and goes straight to Viktor’s heart. “I promise, I’ll make you shine.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Yuuri,” And he is. “Turn me into the brightest star.” 

The summer looks very, very promising. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and feedback of all kind!! If you guys like this story I might continue it as part of a series.


End file.
